Dangerous Type
by Shiro Ryuu
Summary: [REWRITE] [Onesided Kira x Setsuna, Kira x Kato, preseries] Lucifer considers the subtle dangers of the human relationships he’s gotten tangled up in.


**AN: **I just got shots in both arms today, so you better freakin' review. Hee, I love how rude I am when I'm in pain, don't you...? In other news, the second half of this fic has been totally rewritten. (tackle-glomps Contra Mundi) Another thing I love is how she's, like, the most honest reviewer on the face of the planet. Not like I have a _problem_ with shameless flattery, mind you, hee. Just that in this case, I really needed honesty. I wasn't too happy with this fic's second half to begin with, but she said all the right things about all the right parts, and it just kind of... well, it didn't click _right away_, but I couldn't get anything else done until I fixed it, it was driving my crazy. So here it is! And I know it's still not completely fluffy and it uses _my favorite word_ once or three times, but if anyone still has anything bad to say then I'm probably not going to listen, because I'm happy now. Feel the love! XD Oh dear, I hope the second half doesn't overshadow the first one now...

* * *

**Dangerous Type**

* * *

"Oh, Setsuna," he said. _Oh, Alexiel..._ "This is so _you_! You loves were always the dangerous type..."

* * *

_Can I touch you, are you out of touch?  
I guess I never noticed that much  
Geranium lover, I'm live on your wire  
Ooh come and take me, whoever you are_

_Ooh inside angel, always upset  
Keeps on forgettin that we ever met  
Can I bring you out in the light?  
My curiosity's got me tonight _

She's a lot like you  
The dangerous type  
She's a lot like you  
Come on and hold me tight

* * *

Kira Sakuya contemplated the future. Mostly he contemplated how it was Monday, and whether or not he should skip school.

He lay in bed for some time after waking, contemplating this, but eventually the sound of birdsong lured him out of the tangled sheets and to the window. He twitched back the curtain for a peek outside, and shivered. It was one of those bright, crisp winter days, glittering brilliantly like cold crystal. It was better to just stay in on days like this, he reasoned, but, well... he yawned, stretched, scratched his head... _Setsuna_ - Setsuna, that was, had borrowed one of his CDs, so he needed to go in to get it back...

He got dressed at a leisurely pace, raked a comb through his hair a few times before pulling it back in a loose ponytail, and grabbed his backpack. He thought he heard his father asking from the kitchen whether he wanted any breakfast, as he walked out the door.

Some of his classmates were already there when he walked in the classroom, but no Setsuna yet. He slid into his seat and leaned back, feet on his desk, and adopted a figure of acutely bored relaxation. Staring out the foggy window with eyes half-lidded, he waited - _always, forever_-

"Kira-_senpai_!"

Sakuya grinned a little, opening his eyes. "Hey." A jewel box was dropped on the desk next to his feet. "You like it?"

He glanced over at Setsuna just in time to see his cheerful smile. "Yeah, it was great. Do you have any more by them?"

As he bent over his bag to put the little plastic case inside, a small and peculiar smile of his own crossed Sakuya's face. Well, he'd gotten his CD back - obviously it had been worth coming in after all.

* * *

During their first class, Sakuya watched Setsuna watching the teacher. Well, at least the casual observer would probably think that was what Setsuna was doing, but Sakuya had realized some time ago that this was not, in fact, the case. It was something about how the blond hadn't taken a single note for the past half hour that had tipped him off.

_What are you thinking, with that innocent expression on your face? Well, probably not something so 'innocent'..._

Sakuya passed him a note. It read, _Hey, what's the formula for a parabola again?_, because he was cruel like that.

Setsuna blinked down at the paper for a moment, then hastily scribbled down a reply and passed it back. _You mean we're in math class?_

Sakuya snorted, and quickly disguised it as a cough. From Setsuna's over-the-top angelic grin, he thought that it must have been a joke - he _hoped _it was a joke, anyway - though he supposed the other boy would need to look at his notes now either way...

_No - obviously we're in special ed., if you're here._

* * *

"This is your fault," Setsuna grumbled, some minutes later, as he kicked the hallway wall half-heartedly. They had been sent out of the classroom together, Setsuna for 'talking in class' (which was a pretty mild way of putting it, considering what he'd _said_), and Sakuya for the gesture he'd used to express his reply.

Sakuya chose to ignore his friend's mutinous muttering, and spread his hands wide in a dramatic motion. "What are you talking about? This is our ticket to freedom!" Setsuna gave him a dubious look, but he slung an arm around his shoulders companionably. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

They managed to sneak out the nearest window without being seen, and then Sakuya led Setsuna over the fence behind the school. They walked around to the front of the building then, to follow the road to wherever they were going, because it didn't matter if anyone saw them now that they were free. Sakuya felt a vague sense of nostalgia at whisking the boy away from all that sanitary orderliness and into the bustling, pulsing chaos of the city... but he tried not to dwell too much on it.

It was still bitterly cold, though at least the wind couldn't reach them with all these people around. They darted into a store, a clothing store, just for the warmth. Setsuna examined one of the t-shirts near the door. "Hey, I like this," he observed.

"Then get it."

"No money," Setsuna said, shaking his head sadly.

Sakuya rolled his eyes. "Fine, then _I'll_ get it for you." Setsuna opened his mouth to protest, but Sakuya, grinning wickedly, was already slipping the shirt into his backpack. "They charge too damn much anyway, this is what they get for being so greedy."

Setsuna sighed resignedly, but he was grinning too, and they left quickly.

Sakuya lit up a smoke as they started searching for a place to eat. "Want a drag?" he offered, as always, just to see Setsuna laugh as he turned him down, and the chattering people around them enveloped them like a warm cocoon.

* * *

As they lingered over their lunch, Sakuya found his mind wandering. He was once again unable to focus on the here and now, staring out the window instead; what was so fascinating out there, anyway? He supposed it must be... the coming spring. The last snow had melted, and for once no new snow had fallen almost immediately to replace it. Minuscule buds were beginning to appear on some of the tree, and here and there a shock of green was pushing through the cracks in the pavement. Normally he found this time of year cheering, a relief after the long cold winter - so why was it that, this year, he found it almost... foreboding...?

It was all complete crap, of course, and so he wrenched his eyes away to look across the table at Setsuna, only to find that his _kohai_ was also spacing into the distance. He looked, Sakuya couldn't help but think, like the most innocent child in the world, with a slight sad frown wrinkling his forehead.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, but softly, because for some reason he couldn't be stern to a face like that.

Setsuna glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, and beamed. "That girl right there," he sniggered. "See her? With the hair down to her waist, and those legs-"

It didn't even sound like the kind of thing Setsuna would say, and Sakuya smiled, even though he dutifully looked for the girl with the legs.

_Ah, Alexiel - as untouchable as always... Even when I'm right here, there are always more important people in your life, aren't there?_

* * *

They wiled away the rest of the afternoon with a couple of movies, and after that they went their separate ways. Sakuya walked home alone as the sun went down.

He knew his father wasn't home yet, because there was no car parked outside. He'd been working later and later these days. There was someone inside, however, because Sakuya's bedroom light was on.

"Kato!" he called even before he'd opened his door. "Did I say you-" he paused for an instant, and his eyes narrowed irritably as he took in the scene before him, "-could get in to my stash...? Damn it!"

Kato, stretched out on his floor with his back against the bed, snickered woozily at him. "Aw, chill, man. I brought some of mine, too, figured we could split it."

Sakuya thumped his bag down on the floor in frustration, and fell back onto the bed. "I don't want any tonight," he said. "I was _gonna _do my homework..."

Kato laughed again; apparently whatever he'd taken had made him giggly. "Homework's more fun than me? Fuck you... Anyway, what homework? Bet you didn't go to school today, did you?"

"I did so," Sakuya said defensively, but then he grinned. "For a little while..." He didn't ask how Kato knew, and a comfortable silence fell over them for a little while.

He really had to wonder what was going to happen to Setsuna, stupid as he was. It was his destiny to die a tragic, too-young death, and this day and age seemed to offer a greater variety of ways to go than any previous era... for some reason, the thought seemed to make his heart constrict painfully, and a bitter expression warped his face.

_Will he even live long enough to get his wish? Fat chance, if he doesn't hurry up. Such a stupid guy. So strange; surely **she **was never stupid like this..._

"Hey, Kira," Kato said suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts like a slap. "This... this is some good stuff, huh...?" Sakuya lit a cigarette, looking unimpressed. "...before you came, I had the wildest dream..."

"That so..."

"Yeah. I... was at the gates of Heaven..." He stretched luxuriously; Sakuya thought he heard his back pop. "...but they wouldn't let me in. 'S okay, though, they wouldn't let you in either..."

Sakuya couldn't help but laugh at that. "Sounds about right."

"They let that other idiot in - Mudo," he added, gesturing vaguely, and Sakura tensed. "But we couldn't follow him, even though we were in so much pain..." Kato let his head loll back on the bed, and he looked at Sakuya upside-down. "It was all so clear. You lit a cigarette for me."

Sakuya scoffed. "You have dreams about drugs... under the influence of drugs, can't say I'm surprised..."

Kato thrust out a hand somewhat awkwardly. "Gimme a drag."

"You don't need any more."

Kato rolled over, and crawled onto the bed. "Come on... just a little..."

Sakuya took an exaggeratedly long pull, and blew the smoke in Kato's face. "Nope." He held the cigarette at arm's length in his far hand, but Kato only tried to crawl over him. He over-balanced halfway, however, and fell into Sakuya's lap; the black-haired boy grimaced. "Fucking heavy," he commented, and took another drag.

Kato groaned into the bed sheets. "I want..." he mumbled, somewhat muffled.

Sakuya was silent for a moment, examining the glowing tip of the cigarette; the light reflected oddly in his eyes. "Fine," he finally said. "If you can even get off your face."

Kato managed to push himself up, one hand on either side of Sakuya's waist. When he looked over Sakuya, with a small sardonic smile, offered him the cigarette as you would offer someone a knife, the lit end towards himself. Kato did not bother to reach up - he probably would've fallen again if he did - but merely leaned forward. Hip lips brushed Sakuya's fingers as he took the little roll of paper and tobacco between his teeth, and the other boy watched him as he breathed in the last little bit of white. Then Kato was taking the cigarette out of his mouth again and tossing it carelessly into the ashtray on Sakuya's bedside table; then he was kissing Sakuya roughly, pressing and pinning him down; then Sakuya was pushing him away, smirking cruelly.

"What's wrong, did you have another run-in with your old man?" he asked. Kato normally only wanted this after he'd had to deal with his family, and it was not the kind of thing they talked about between times.

"Shut up about him," Kato snapped, seeming to tower over him. "Only, in that dream... I died..."

He kissed Sakuya again before he had a chance to reply, but Sakuya thought to himself, _Ah, that's it... so like him..._

Sakuya let Kato have his way with him until his hand wandered too far, but then he turned them over so that he had the top; Kato did not resist. Sakuya knew that, after all, what Kato really wanted was to be forced to forget everything. _Am I just another drug? _he wondered wryly, but he supposed this wasn't really true. _Poor stupid Kato awkward weak lost Kato..._

Kato called out the black-haired boy's name as he came, 'Sakuya' this time, and Sakuya bit his lip, though he wasn't sure whether it was 'Setsuna' or 'Alexiel' he was trying to keep in.

As they lay drowsily there afterwards, together in the darkness, Sakuya did nothing but listen to his friend's heartbeat for a long time. He thought Kato would fall asleep, but he surprised him. "Kira, you know, you... really suck," he murmured. Sakuya raised both eyebrows above his closed eyes.

"How the hell can you say that... after _that_..."

Kato rolled away from him, though Sakuya was very much aware that his hand was still resting on his forearm. "Yeah... Your dad, man, he's a hardass, but he still really likes you. And you don't give fuck..."

"What? Shut up..."

Kato stared out the window. "And... in that dream, you killed me... you're so cold, all the time, to everyone..."

"I-I killed you," Sakuya repeated mechanically, and hoped that Kato wouldn't remember the stammer later.

"Sure, but," Kato explained, as his eyes fluttered shut, "it was okay, because there were a million shooting stars..."

Sakuya snorted. "You're an _idiot_, you know that? Even your dreams are stupid... Did you make a wish?"

Kato smiled, as he fell asleep. "Yeah," he murmured.

Sakuya listened to Kato's breathing for a while longer. When it had slowed down enough to be safe, he got up, and walked naked to the window.

_Lucifer contemplated the future. A death at the gates of Heaven? And Setsuna on the other side, and a million falling stars... And was it possible that Alexiel and Setsuna could possibly wish for the same thing, or was the difference was all in his head? He breathed in the scent of the encroaching spring on the wind, and wondered..._

**Owari**


End file.
